


A lovestory told by kisses

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, Kisses, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Top Eren Yeager, just a little bit of smut, smut mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: This is just the story of Erens and Levis relationship told with different types of kisses.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	A lovestory told by kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that I literally wrote in 3 hours or something. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Eren is aged up in this and their relationship is legal!

**1.**

The first kiss they had shared was more unplanned than anything else. It was after Eren had confessed to him in a very dumb way. It wasn't even an actual confession. It was rather himself talking to Mikasa about his feelings for the captain and the captain had accidentally overheared their conversation. Since he was the older one of both of them he decided to confront Eren about what he had heared the next day. 

"Eren , I need to talk to you for a second", he demanded and walked out of the commonroom in which the whole squad was seated and walked towards his office, expecting the boy to follow him. 

"Yes, sir, what do you need to talk to me about?", Eren asked, his face lightly flushed. He didn't know what he did wrong and why the captain wanted to talk to him. His eyebrows were crooked in confusion. 

"Alright, I will just get straight to the point. I accidentally overheared a conversation you had with Mikasa the other day and it seemed to be the best solution to just talk to you about your feelings for me, since we have a work based relationship which should not be affected by feelings, you understand?"Expecting an answer he looked at Eren who just stood infront of him as if he was struck by a lightning but he managed to nod, realising that he just got... rejected? He wasn't surprised. He was way younger than the captain and on top of that they both were men so of course Levi wouldn't like him back, right? He felt his heart sink a little thinking about all that but was distracted when a light kiss was pressed onto the outter corner of his lips. 

"Stop thinking so much, Eren. I said it should not affect our work-relationship, not that I didn't like you back or that we couldn't have a relationship apart from our work-based one." The older man smiled up to Eren. it wasn't bright and it also wasn't big - but it was a smile. 

**2.**

One day Eren helped Levi with his office work until it was rather late already.

"Here, thats the last one for today", Eren said while giving him a stack of paper. Levi noded as a thank you and their hands brushed lightly when he grabbed the papers.

Their relationship was still new and they were still figuring stuff out so they could make it work. 

"I guess I should go to bed now, Hange said she wanted to do some experiments tomorrow so I should catch some rest", Eren said walking around the captains desk until he stood infront of him.

He was sat down in his chair looking up at the taller man, grabbing his hands and pressing a soft kiss on top of one of Erens nuckles, "Goodnight, Eren."

"Goodnight, Levi." A kiss was pressed down onto the captains head and Eren left the office right after.

**3.**

He did not expect to wake up like this. He did not expect to get kissed all over his face. Soft, light kisses that he wasn't even sure could be named kisses since he only felt his lovers lips ghost over his skin briefly. He did not expect his captain to be such a sap as well, kissing him all over the face like that. Levi didn't show affection really often and therefore Eren decided to enjoy this for a few more seconds when he felt Levis fingers brush soft circles into his skin at his neck. He let out a soft sigh and leaned into the touch.

"So you are awake", Levi stated and stopped his hand motions which lead to Erens pouting, his eyes still closed. He curled closer into Levi's chest, too tired to get up just yet. 

"Keep going", he whined. The vibration in Levis chest made the taller one believe that Levi had just chuckled, which he never did in the way he just did. Normally he only chuckled in a sarcastic way. Just seconds later he felt a soft kiss behind his ear.

"We need to get up, brat. I've let you sleep in 30 minutes longer already", Levi whispered into Erens ear and got up after pulling away.

**4.**

"Are you all finished yet?", Hange asked after they all just had breakfast in the commonroom, "because I'd like to get going with the experiments for today. I am so excited to see what's gonna happen today!" Levi rolled his eyes at the scientists eagerness. There has not been one morning so far that was not stressed due to various reasons. "Calm down, Hange. You are going to have enough time to play around with Erens Titan even if we finish breakfast five minutes later today.", the captain said which made Hange blush. 

"You're just jealous that the whole day today is filled with experiments and you won't have the time to be with your boyfriend", they smiled brightly and looked at Eren. The whole table has turned quite. Not the whole squad knew about their relationship yet, just a few people that had to know like Erwin or Eren's friends. 

Mike for example spat out his tea when Hange finished what they said," The captains...what?!"

Hange chuckled, "Boyfriend. I am sorry I kinda just exposed them, haven't I?" 

"You indeed did, Hange.", Levi got up and walked towards Eren, " Have fun experimenting today, you little shit." He grabbed eren by the chin and bend down to press a firm kiss onto the other mans lips. Eren barley had time to kiss back because Levi ended the kiss pretty quickly and walked out of the room. 

"Well, I guess it's offically offical then.", Armin smiled.

**5.**

It was freezing cold outside but Eren and Levi were sent out by Erwin to get some wood for the fireplace in the castle. His breath came out of Erens mouth in the form of little clouds and his fingers were going numb on the hand he carried the ax with. 

"It's so cold, Levi!", Eren whined and pouted. "Stop crying brat. You want a warm ass? You gotta get some wood for the fireplace then. don't expect me to baby you just because we are together."

"I would never, captain", Eren replied playfully, glad they had stopped to start with slicing some trees. 

"No, never, of course. It's also not you that whines every morning when he has to get up to fullfill his duty as a solider, no that must be a haluzination. It's also not me who pampers you with kisses so you get your ass out of bed, no, thats someone else. Now get to work, Jaeger, or the wood is not the only thing that I will use to fire the oven with", Levi said sarcastically. 

"Oww, you would never do that to me. You love me too much to do that", Eren started while approching his captain, letting the ax sink into the snow to grab his lovers cheeks. 

"Oh, are you sure? Cause I am quite sure that this ax would also go through human bones very easily." 

"Yeah, I am sure." Eren pressed his forehead against Levis and brushed their noses together playfully, giggling like a teenager that felt love for the first time. 

**6.**

The room was filled with moans and air that smelled like sex. The kisses and marks Eren left all over Levis body made the older man tremble underneath him. They both were sweaty and exhausted but Eren couldn't get enough of Levi moaning his name. 

"Oh god, Eren, ngh~", he moaned after Eren thrusted into him again and he couldn't hold out his orgasm any longer and came for the god knows how much time into the older man. He collapsed onto him after pulling out. They both breathed heavily against each others skins and it took them some time to come back down from their high. Levi grabbed Eren's head and pulled him up so he could look into the younger mans face. Their lips meeting halfway when they crashed into a deep, longing kiss of sucking and biting at each others lips. Eren grabbed the nape of his lover's neck to push them even closer together. Levi brushed his tongue along erens lips to make him open his mouth. Their tongues softly brushed against each other. 

They pulled apart to breathe and get air into their systems. 

**7.**

All the members of the survey coprs were already seated on their horses, ready for the expedition. Only Eren was running from his horse towards one in the first rows. He needed to see Levi one last time before this expedition started. He had a bad feeling in his gut that either he or Levi would get injuries or even something worse. 

"Levi!", he called out when he was near enough for the short man to hear. 

He turned around on his horse confused why someone wanted to talk to him now, when they were ready to leave the walls. When he saw his boyfriends his face just grew more confuesed. 

"What do you want, brat? Something wrong with on of the horses? We are ready to lea-"

Interrupted by Eren pulling him down by his neck and kissing him eagerly he stopped talking. The firm press of lips agaist his made him kiss back. 

"I'm sorry, I just needed to kiss you again just incase something happens outside."

"Brat, just make sure nothing happens. I swear to god, if something happens to you i will personally kill whatever hurt you. Stop painting the devil on the wall and get your shit together. i love you, okay. Just please live!"

**8.**

Seated beside the bed were Mikasa, Armin and Levi. Eren had been unconcious for a day now. His heart was still beating. All three of them had made sure of that multiple times already. a titan had attacked him and injured is inner organs quite a bit.

Only his shifting ability was reason for him still being alive right now. 

Mikasa was holding Erens hands. To her left Armin was seated only looking at Eren just as Levi did. 

"God just wake up already, brat", Levi muttered. He couldn't stand the silence they sat in. He couldn't stand anymore sadness. Everything was full of sadness these days, "Why him?"

"Hey Mikasa, let's get something to drink okay? Eren could use a new wet cloth as well.", Armin said and pulled Mikasa up and out of the room. 

The captain mentally thanked Armin for giving him a few minutes of alonetime with his boyfriend. "Just please wake up, Eren...", he whispered while grabbing his hands and pressing kisses on the back of one of them. "I can't loose another person in my life. I can't loose the only person I ever let come so close to me. Please don't do this to me, Eren." 

He pressed a kiss onto his forehead, onto his nose and onto his lips. Meanwhile a tear rolled down his cheek, dripping down onto the other mans cheek. "Please..."

Eren woke up three days later. He was fine. He was alive. He was healed.

But most importantly: Levi didn't lose another dearly loved person. 


End file.
